


It's All in the Family

by inkheart9459



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime AU, F/F, General Danvers Week, more specifically a mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: The Danvers family steals the Kryptonian's counterfeiting press in an act that ensures war between the two families. Astra rallies her troops to attack only to be stopped by the news that a detective with friends in high places is onto them and attacking will put them right in her grasp. As much as she doesn't want to, Astra reaches out to the Danvers to work together until this detective problem is taken care of.





	It's All in the Family

Astra swirled her wine, looking out at her estate, trying to clear her mind. The family business had been had been particularly troublesome as of late. What with the police closing in on a great many of their main operations and the little side problem of the Danvers family trying to encroach upon their territory. She wouldn’t have it. The police could be bribed or bamboozled and generally outwitted. They were only so smart, the donut eaters, but another family? Another family was another story.

“Boss,” one of her minions slipped into the room, head down, like he was trying to make himself smaller. She liked when they cowered.

“Yes?” Astra cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to get on with it. “I asked not to be disturbed, is the world ending Tan-Ul? Because that’s the only way that I can see why this interruption would be necessary.”

Tan-Ul swallowed audibly. “It’s the Danvers, Boss, they found the men you ordered to move the printing presses elsewhere and killed them all and stole all our gear. They, uh, Mar-El, well, when he went to check on them after they didn’t show up, he found them all arranged in the shape of a smiley face. The Lieutenant was the nose.”

Astra set her glass down very, very carefully. Well, the fact that her Lieutenant was dead did not really bother her. Non-Ur had been a bloodthirsty pain in her side for longer than she cared to think about. But she couldn’t just kill someone her parents had appointed for her as her second in command. It would be bad taste and lose the trust of her men.

The bigger problem here was the loss of the printing equipment. That had been hard to come by and ever harder to rig to print money that could pass even the strictest of tests. For some upstart group to come in a take that from her. Well, retribution was now on the table.

“Finish all the moving operations I assigned. Those take priority. The last thing we need now is the police stumbling onto something and arresting half of our fighting force. But assign some extra guns to anything that’s still going on. Nothing like this will happen again, or if it does, I want their men on a silver platter for me, do you understand?”

Tan-Ul nodded feverishly. She knew she had that glint in her eye that scared her men witless. It looked like she was unhinged, but they all knew differently. It was the cold calculation that really scared them the most. 

“And then after everything is done I want everyone and their mother here. We’ll get our press back and then some. Now go.” She waved him off and he was out of the room in two seconds flat.

Yes. Another family was another story indeed. She picked up her glass and raised it to the air in a toast. May the best family win.

 

\--

 

Alex Danvers looked over the printing press and smiled.  Oh, this would get them exactly what they needed to take over the city. Money bought guns, bought police officers, bought politicians, and a thousand other things that a mob needed. And to have one so graciously handed to her by the Kryptonians was just the icing on the cake. They were the first target and the strongest. Once they fell, then Alex and her boys would have no problem conquering the rest. 

“Susan!” Alex called out.

Susan Vasquez walked around the press with all the swagger of a woman who knew she was indispensible in the operation. Which she was, but Alex would never let her know that. Keeping her on her toes meant that she got better work out of Susan, staying one step ahead of everyone else. 

“Yeah, Capo?” she asked.

“When can you get this thing up and running?”

“Gotta bolt it down the floor and soundproof the building so no one hears it going at all hours and gets all suspicious. You give me the men and I’ll have it going in a day or two.”

“How fast will in print?” Alex could practically see dollar signs behind her eyelids. This was the biggest break through that they’d had since her father was arrested and they’d had to go underground for a bit. They had already been coming back, but this, this was their golden ticket, almost literally.

“If we don’t push it and go for quality, I’m thinking a million per week. If we push it and just start throwing shit around? Five.”

“Don’t push it. Money will mean nothing to us in lock up.” A million a week would be fine anyway, certainly more than they were making now. “Grab that little cretin Max and his men and put them to work on the soundproofing.” Lord knew that she couldn’t trust them anywhere else. Max was the scummiest of scum, even for the mob.

“Aye-Aye, captain.”

Alex shot her a glare that had her stepping back.

“I’ll let you know when she’s up and running.”

“You do that.” Alex nodded at her chief engineer before turning and exiting the warehouse. Her car was already waiting for her, sleek, black, and purring. It was a luxury model, sure, but nothing so flashy as they’d had in the past. They’d gone too big, they’d gotten too cocky and her family had paid the price. Now she’d put more money into outfitting the car with armor and a few handy gadgets than she had in the brand of car. It seemed like it would work out well for her.

Her second, Lucy Lane, was sitting in the back waiting for her. Alex couldn’t say she was surprised. 

“What now?” Alex asked, pouring herself a drink from the mini bar. Scotch would make Lucy’s berating more tolerable.

“Have you thought about the retribution from the Kryptonians?” Lucy asked, point blank. Out of everyone in the organization she was one of two truly safe people. Alex would never kill Lucy no matter what came out of her mouth because she was married to Kara, the safe person. And Alex loved Kara more than anything else in the world, so much that Alex protected her from all of the darkness of the family name. She thought Alex was a scientist at some nameless lab and that Lucy was a lawyer, and Alex wanted to keep it that way. 

“No I just blindly bumbled into something without thinking about it at all,” Alex deadpanned. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “They’ll be out for blood, Alex. Our numbers have increased, but we’ve got nothing on them.”

“But they’ll be coming after us on our turf. And who knows this place better than we do?” Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Besides, we took out some of their men today and it didn’t seem like it was much of a struggle. They’ve gone soft in their dominance. This is the first step, Lucy, and then we’ll be top dogs. It’s all we’ve ever dreamed of. Better to face them now when they weren’t expecting the war than to wait and let them prepare.”

Lucy hummed in agreement but still shook her head. “Talking with your boys would have been a good idea before throwing us into a war headlong. Then again, you always were impulsive so why should I be surprised.”

“You’ll still make sure we come out on top no matter what I do.”

“Of course, that’s what family does.” Lucy waved her off. Her phone rang and she looked down and smiled. “Lay off the family talk, Kara’s calling.”

“As if I couldn’t tell from that sappy smile on her face.” She punched Lucy in the arm. She did appreciate how in love Lucy was with Kara, but a little razzing never hurt.

Alex turned to look out the window as Lucy talked to Kara. Her little sister wanted to know if Lucy would be home for dinner. What a Kara thing to call about. She tuned them out a second later. 

She had thought about the consequences when she’d ordered her boys to take the warehouse and everything in it. No one got very far as a mob boss without thinking twenty steps ahead at least. She was confident that her boys would win it. They were young and hungry and they had fought for everything they did have. She had no worries as long as she and Lucy kept their heads on straight, and they always did.

Still, there was a lead weight sitting at the bottom of her stomach telling her that something was wrong. Her instincts had been honed to a sharp point over the years and she’d learned to never, ever ignore them. How she was supposed to know just what they were telling her when she had already thought out the entire conflict with the Kryptonians, she had no idea. Maybe it was something else. Some other threat. Had she missed something? There were a few other families in the area, but they were well away from them and wouldn’t be messing with them any time soon. She’d made sure of that at the beginning of their comeback.

But if it wasn’t another family, then who was it?

 

\--

 

Detective Maggie Sawyer sat outside of the Danvers compound. She’d been surveilling the Kryptonian’s warehouse when the Danvers had come roaring in like hellhounds. She’d heard the gun fight and saw them taking equipment away. She was almost sure it was a printing press for counterfeiting, but it had been dark so she couldn’t be a hundred percent. It was the first big move by the Danvers family in years. Maggie had almost been sure that they had gone extinct like the rats they were, but she was wrong. They were back and scaling up once more.

And now Maggie had an opportunity of a lifetime. There would be a gang war soon. All the players would be on the table, not just the low level pawns. If she was in the right place at the right time then she would get the evidence she needed to bring down the heads of the organizations. Both of them. She’d kill the Danvers before they got off the ground again and bring down the Kryptonians once and for all. No one had been able to do it before. Technically she wasn’t even supposed to be doing it. She was a plain jane detective, not an organized crime detective. But organized crime was her dream and damn her if she wasn’t going to make it happen one way or another. And if the criminal bastards had handed her the promotion she wanted on a silver platter, well mores the better. 

 

\--

 

Astra stood in front of her men, pacing. They all were there, everyone and their mothers as requested. A family like this required generations of commitment. No one here thought their sons and daughters were anything less than mobsters because they themselves had been mobsters and still served when the family called. 

“We have been wronged,” Astra started.

The room cheered its agreement but stopped after a second. Astra’s lips twitched up at the display. They had learned well that too long would get someone killed.

“And we all know what happens to someone who wrongs us, don’t we?” Astra asked.

“Kill them!” and a thousand other similar phrases were shouted.

“Exactly. The Danvers think that they can rise again and take us down. There is a reason why their family fell and had to rebuild itself while we have run steady for all these years. We are better, we are stronger, we are the deserving.”

Another cheer.

“I’ll need all hands on deck. If you know how to fight, young or old, you’ll be joining us. We will crush them so hard that they will  _ never _ rise from the ashes again.”

She stepped back from her place at the railing and this time the cheering doesn’t end. Astra smiled. She needed them this worked up. Worked up men killed faster and easier than those who went in calm. She didn’t need prisoners to be taken for information, no, she needed them all wiped out and she needed her damn printing press back. If they managed to get more than that back, well, she wouldn’t be opposed. 

She turned and exited into her rooms. Faora-Ul, her new second in command would be there soon to receive her orders. They would attack tonight. There was no point in putting it off. If the Danvers were worth their salt they would be expecting the attack. They would expect the Kryptonians to come to them. Oh, they would come to them alright, but they wouldn’t be fighting on their terms. Astra was well aware of where their compound was and she had enough firepower to blow it clear to kingdom come. Of course, it would be seen as a gas leak by the authorities. That was why she had men employed by the utility companies and the police force and the fire department. They had purpose when Astra needed a cover up.

Those Danvers that managed not to be killed in the blast would come pouring out into the street and that’s when the real fun would begin. She caressed the gun at her hip. It had been her father’s before hers. A classic six shot revolver. She made all her most memorable kills with this gun. It was almost like an honor to be shot with it. This gun, this gun would be saved for the boss of the family and perhaps the second in command. No more. She had other guns for the lowly soldiers if any happened to be living by the time she arrived. Her men knew to save the most important ones for her.

A knock came on the door. “Enter,” Astra said, figuring it was Faora-Ul already.

Instead the door opened to reveal her sister. Astra scowled. Alura wasn’t supposed to come anywhere near their family home, that had been the agreement. She was supposed to look like a prosecuting attorney who had escaped a crime ridden family and had a thirst for justice because it. That she was throwing or sabotaging every case that had anything to do with the family was something only she was supposed to know about. Coming to the house like this risked all of that and Alura was one of their most important assets. 

“‘Lura, what are you doing here?” Even when she was confused beyond belief, she could never really be mad at her twin. There had to be a good reason. Alura wouldn’t throw it all away for nothing.

“We need to talk.” Alura came up and hugged her. They hadn’t seen each other in person for years. They talked often enough through encrypted means, but that was all.

Astra hugged her back tightly. “I would say so. What brought you here that couldn’t wait for me to receive a message?”

“A few of my friends at the 65th let me know that a particular detective was gunning to be assigned to organized crime.”

Astra waited. That wasn’t anything new. Detectives viewed organized crime as the be all end all assignment. Or most of them did anyway. Personal preference and all of that. Some idiots wanted white collar crime. She could not think of anything more boring in the universe.

“Usually I keep tabs on the detectives that want that division for obvious reasons. This one, though, is doing more than just gunning for a job. She’s trying to guarantee it on the backs of our family. She’s been watching us for weeks.” Alura pulled out a packet of photos and put them down on the table in front of Astra. She spread them out.

Astra recognized some of their hotter warehouses and other haunts. So the girl was clever and had tracked them down. All those places though had been moved. She would lose her lead. But Astra had no doubt if she found them once she would find them again. She’d need to be taken care of then. 

“This isn’t very worrying, ‘Lura, I already moved all those places. They were getting too hot even without this little girl on our tail.”

Alura pulled one photo out of the stack and handed it to Astra. It was of the warehouse with the printing press in it the night before. She could see the Danver’s men loading the printing press into a U-Haul. Her eyes widened a bit. Why hadn’t this detective run to her superiors with this? There were faces clearly visible, bodies in the warehouse of suspected Kryptonian members, and what looked to be a counterfeiting machine. It was an organized crime bust dream, especially if she had tracked it back to one of the Danvers’s hideouts. 

“She’s waiting for something more,” Astra said, looking at the picture.

“I think she’s waiting for us to attack the Danvers for retribution. In a war like that all the players would be on the table. She could prove who was leading our family and the Danvers. It would get her a spot on the force and who knew what else. Whatever she wanted, really. She’d be a hero and a legend in one fell swoop.”  Alura looked up at Astra with worried eyes. “She tipped off one of her superiors. It hasn’t gone anywhere yet, but--” 

“But if she disappears someone is going to come looking for a reason and they’ll have one handed right to them.” 

Astra let out a long breath and walked away from the pictures and Alura. This would require a change in plans. They couldn’t attack the Danvers now, but if they didn’t attack the Danvers would think they had free reign and their little raids would continue.

“Who did she tip off?”

“Captain Ysandra Smith.”

Astra let out a long string of curses. She was one of the most visible and outspoken captains on the force. She couldn’t be bribed, bought, or threatened. The public loved her because she was the first gay black woman captain in the city ever and she had a tough love approach to crime, repeat offenders were treated harshly, but those who committed a crime for the first time or solely or survive were treated with more leniency. The city loved the approach. It had rehabilitated those worth saving and put those away who weren’t for a long, long time. If she disappeared it would be a witch hunt to find who did it and no one needed that.

“So we’re either stuck with the Danvers pillaging us or killing one of the most visible people in the city. Wonderful.” Astra thought for a few moments. “Do we have any idea of who the new boss of the Danvers family is?” If they could take out the boss they there would a power vacuum and new guns would fight over the space. They would be rendered useless for long enough for all of this to blow over.

Alura shook her head. “The city has no idea. The most popular guesses are J’onn J’onzz the old second in command, the so called General Lane, or that Jeremiah Danvers is managing to pull the strings even from prison.”

“No, no, neither of those.” Astra turned to the table again and picked up the the photo of the warehouse being robbed. “This is the work of someone young and reckless. Did he have children?”

Alura nodded. “Two, one biological daughter and one adopted. We know nothing other than that. City hasn’t been able to pull their records because they have no links to the family other than being related.”

Astra hummed irritatedly. “Of course not. Bureaucratic nonsense, all of it.”

“Indeed, but playing that bureaucratic nonsense to our advantage is what keeps us all out of jail.”

Astra looked at her sister and stepped forward. She reached out and cupped Alura’s face. “You are what keep us all out of jail. You and your brilliance, sister.” She drew her into a hug again. “Thank you for this.” She wished Alura could stay longer, that they had more time, but the longer she stayed the longer it was that someone would find out Alura had been here. “I’ll have a few of the men drop you out at the city limit. Rough yourself up a bit and spin a story about how you came down here to confront us or something convincing. Everything else I can figure out. I’ll message you as soon as I can.”

Alura squeezed her once hard before stepping back. “I’m going to need a few bruises to really sell the bit.”

Astra drew the line at hitting her own sister. She wasn’t a complete monster after all. But then Faora-Ul was walking into the room, looking for orders. 

“Change of plans Faora,” she said.

 

\--

Alex was trying to eat dinner when one of the scouts came bursting into the dining room panting. She looked at him sharply and then at Kara sitting across from her chatting about her day chasing down a story. The man nodded in understanding. To speak about the real family business in front of Kara was an automatic death sentence. 

“Ma’am there’s a disturbance at the gate that needs your attention.”

“What is it?”

“A group of protesters who think your research is a sign of the devil because you’re manipulating DNA and that’s god’s domain. They have guns.” 

Alex had to admit the man thought quickly on his feet. She hadn’t given them a set explanation to give her when something like this happened with Kara in the house. They all knew she pretended to be a scientist though.

She looked across at Lucy. “Can you?”

“I’ll get Kara out of here,” Lucy said, already pulling Kara out of her seat.

“Alex, wait, why don’t you just let the security team handle it?”

Alex smiled at her sister. “I’ll be fine, Kara, don’t worry.”

She exited the room before Kara had the chance to protest again. “What is it really?” Alex asked the scout as soon as they were clear.

“There’s a letter for you that came by courier. There’s no signature, but there is a very particular crest on the front. It’s been scanned, there’s nothing harmful, but.”

“But you never know with the Kryptonians. Alright. It’s in the box?” She was immensely glad she’d set up a decoy lab that she could show Kara ages ago. Any time they needed something tested for harmful chemicals for whatever reason they had a place to do it.

“Yup, anything in that box will be filtered out and it’ll go straight outside. No risk to us.”

“Good man, back to your post. I’ll take it from here.”

The scout nodded and turned, going back down the hall from where he came. Alex strode forward, thinking rapidly. What in the world would the Kryptonians send a letter for. Alex expected an outright war, not a chemical attack. This was not their style.

She entered the lab and walked over to the hermetically sealed box and stuck her hands into the gloves. The letter was already in box waiting for her to read. She slipped it out of the envelope and opened it carefully. Alex raised her eyebrows at the flowing script inside. She hadn’t expected something this delicate from a mafia boss. Interesting.

She set to reading, stomach sinking with every single word she read. They were fucked.

“What is it?” Lucy said, returning from shuttling Kara off to their home.

“A letter from the boss of the Kryptonians themself.” Alex wasn’t sure if it was a woman or a man. The writing threw that into question even though the majority of bosses were men.

“And?” Lucy scooted closer to the box and looked at the pages of the letter.

“There’s a detective onto us, both of the families. She has enough to bring at least the team who grabbed the printer, if not more now. The real kicker is here that she has friends in high places and let them know just what she was doing. If the Kryptonians attack us she’ll get all of us, bosses included with how a war works. They assure me that they would be there to take me out once and for all if this were to play out. But since that would get us all caught they’re calling for a parlay to figure out what to do about our detective problem.”

“That doesn’t sound suspicious or anything.”

Alex nodded. “It does, but they also invite us to scout the area before hand to make sure there’s no subterfuge going on. We’re both supposed to come alone and our seconds can be within a few minutes of the area as an insurance policy.”

“You aren’t thinking about agreeing, are you?” Lucy looked at her like she was insane.

“Maybe. The fact of the matter is that if this detective is sitting right on top of us, we can’t do a damn thing. You know detectives. They don’t just go away. The only way we’re going to get rid of her in a believable way is if we deal her some sort of underhanded death.”

“Cut her brakes?”

“Something better than that, but yeah, along those lines. We know that the Kryptonians have better resources than we do. If we meet and figure out some way to work together to get rid of her then we can go right back to where we started this.”

“Or they could just be inviting some place secluded to kill you without the detective anywhere near you.”

Alex looked at Lucy. “No, I don’t think so. If I was them, I would want to route every single Kryptonian from the Earth and kill them, not just the leaders. If just the leaders are gone, then the family could come back. We did after Dad, right?”

Lucy nodded. “Fair enough, but Alex, this is looking to be one of those headlong decisions again.”

“Yeah, it’s sounding bad even to me.” Alex felt the lead in the pit of her stomach again, but this time she felt like she could give it a name. It was that damn detective that was worrying her. She’d felt someone watching them. That’s what had raised her hackles. As far as the Kryptonians...she didn’t feel much. Her instincts were giving this the all clear. She only hoped that she wasn’t wrong. “Send the men out to scout it. Make sure they aren’t followed. This all does us no good if that stupid detective finds us.”

Lucy sighed. “Fine, fine, but if you get killed I’m bringing you back and killing you myself. Kara will be inconsolable.”

“Then let’s make sure that doesn’t happen, huh?”

  
  


\--

 

Astra waited in the middle of the clearing. It was well outside the city and therefore well outside their territories. Neutral ground if there ever was some. She wondered if the Danvers’s leader would actually have the balls to show up. On paper it was risky, in real life it was even worse. But Astra always remained true to her word. At this meeting she would not harm a hair on their heads. 

After that, well, all bets were off of course.

She heard the sound of boots pounding on dirt and looked over towards the sound of the noise. A few moments later a woman emerged into the clearing. Astra took her in, young but not terribly, late twenties, early thirties, chin length brown hair and brown eyes that looked like they’d seen death before, and those muscles, they looked like they’d dealt death before. She had expected young, but another woman, that was novel. As far as she knew until this moment she was the only woman to lead a family.

“Danvers,” she called as the woman was walking closer.

“Kryptonian.” The woman’s eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, well, as accurate as those labels are, perhaps actual names would be better for dealing business? I’m Astra In-Ze.”

The woman’s eyebrows rose. “Your sister is the assistant district attorney.”

“And so she is. Pity that.”

She nodded. “Alex Danvers.”

“So Jeremiah’s kin after all. I had wondered who had taken the reigns.” She held her hand out to shake.

Alex took it and squeezed hard, trying to prove something. Astra had nothing to prove. She’d led her family for years now and laid waste to too many enemies to name. If it came to it, Alex would fall too. Though it would be shame taking out another female boss, especially one so beautiful, but that was the name of the game.

“Yup. The family business should stay in the family.” 

“Now on that, it might be the one thing we agree on.” Astra smiled in that way that made some of her lesser men tremble, but Alex just returned the smile with one of her own. Oh, if they weren’t from rival families Astra would  _ like  _ this woman. “But onto business since we seem to have the same nagging problem.”

“Well, to me it seems like you’re the one fucked the worse by this considering you can’t retaliate against us, but yes, we’re screwed ten ways to Sunday.”

Astra frowned. “I would find a way to retaliate, don’t you worry, whelp, it just wouldn’t be my preferred brand of retribution.”

Alex inclined her head, acknowledging the point. “Fair enough. But that can wait until afterward. Did you have any certain plan in mind?”

“I think a truce to hold of the war for now would be the first step. Our men run very close to each other. We can’t have them getting into any fire fights. That would just lead to calls for blood and that would quickly tumble downhill.”

Alex nodded. “That’s a fair enough first step. Some of the lower ranks have hair triggers, but they should be easy enough to control.”

Astra bit the inside of her lip. Yes, the lower ranks were rather trigger happy. She’d had them disobey orders before during more drawn out wars because they saw an opportunity for a small victory, not the bigger picture. Right now they could not afford that. Astra ruled with an iron fist, but if everyone was baying for blood after an unprovoked attack from the Danvers, well, she was only one woman and even with the fighting skills she had, she could be taken out if enough of her men was to dispose of her. She taken out more of her men than she cared to admit because they got such ideas in their heads. 

“They won’t much respect a truce, no, but they will listen if we make them,” Astra said absently. Her brain was reaching for a solution that would truly keep them from devolving into all out war that did not depend on keeping their stupider member in line. This was too crucial depend on them. Astra would rather die than sit for a second in a prison cell.

“Tell me, Alex Danvers, what do you men value more than anything?”

“Family,” Alex answered without hesitation. It was something that every single mob family valued above all else. That was the whole point.

“And if we were to cement our truce with some sort of family intertwining they would respect it?” Astra’s plan sounded crazy to her own ears, but it was the best one she had at the moment. This detective was the closest anyone had ever come to her. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

“What like a marriage?” Alex’s nose crinkled. “Unless I was married to you, I don’t think it would really work.”

Astra looked at the other woman. Marrying her wouldn’t be a hardship. She did have the looks and obviously the intelligence considering she had managed to rebuild her family from the ground up. And because of that she knew exactly what buttons to push. 

“Well, if you were married to me think of what you would gain besides this truce. I know you’re rebuilding your empire. You don’t have the resources that I do. Marriage would make those resources yours for however long this would need to last. You could practically double what you have now in a few months if you used my connections. And then when this ended you would be in a better position, would you not?” It was a risk, yes, if Alex build the Danvers up enough to take them on in a real war. It would be bloody, and the last thing Astra needed, but that risk meant they weren’t in jail. 

“I know you want the entire city, what family doesn’t? But there are other parts of the city that aren’t claimed. Together we could make them ours even after this little farce would end. Millions of people, miles and miles, there’s enough here to split for a good long while. And if our children happen to go to war for the entire city at a later date, what can you do.” Astra shrugged. She looked in Alex’s eyes and saw that she almost had the girl. Just a little more. “And besides, with you and I at the head of the family, who would go against us?” She moved forward to whisper in Alex’s ear. “And as a bonus, I’m a better fuck than any man ever will be.”

Heat bloomed in Astra’s stomach at the prospect of fucking Alex Danvers. Oh sure, this might not work out, but a couple of quick fucks would not make her a slave to Alex Danvers. Astra did not fall in love. She already knew that. She loved her sister and no one else. That was how it was being a boss. But as Alex’s fiery eyes met hers Astra wondered for half a second if that was true. 

She shook herself. Of course it was.

“This is crazy. Completely crazy,” Alex said, a bit off balance. She hid it well, Astra had to give it to her.

“True, but just trusting out men to restrain themselves because of a truce? It has about the same chances of success.”

Alex thought about that for a long moment, staring at Astra. “It could go even worse than normal.”

“Get them drunk with each other at a party, no guns, no weapons, nothing, and they’ll be thick as thieves. Or if your prefer a much more likely to work scenario, we put them in a situation where they have to work together to survive, not get caught, or something similar. Nothing creates blood brothers like saving each other.”

“How?”

“Oh, I have a few rickety warehouses stashed away that could happen to collapse. It will only take a couple instances. You know how they gossip.”

Alex still looked skeptical but she nodded. “And about the fucking?”

Astra’s lips curled up into a smile. “Oh, Alex, you’ve never had a partner like me.”

“You’re damn straight,” Alex said.

“No, that I’m most certainly not.” Astra laughed. “It’s the only thing I’m not, really.”

Alex laughed with her. “We’re the gay criminal degenerates those old church biddies warned us about, aren’t we?”

“But of course.”

“Alright, fine, I’ll agree to this, but for the record my second is going to hate this and call it another one of my headlong plans.” She looked back behind her where her second must be standing, waiting for the meeting to end, or for the signal to charge forward and recuse her boss.

“She’s not wrong. But sometimes those are the best plans. We are criminals. We think outside the box.”

Alex stepped into her personal space. “A kiss to seal the deal then?”

Astra laughed and laughed. “You’re a brave one, aren’t you?” She closed the distance between them and kissed Alex. Fireworks exploded behind her eyelids and she inhaled sharply. Well, that hadn’t been expected at all. 

She pulled back after a moment. “Come along, Danvers, we have a wedding to plan.”

 


End file.
